Cannonball
Cannonball, A.K.A. Experiment 520, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating waves and tsunamis. His one true place is making perfect waves for surfing at the beach. Cannonball is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 520 was the 520th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn bodies of water into huge, destructive waves and tsunamis. 520 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 520's pod landing in a bird's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a bird discovered 520's pod in its nest, it kicked the pod out, which landed in a nearby lake, activating the experiment. 520 then created a massive tsunami in the lake and began to make his way towards the ocean. While evading Gantu, 520 passed through the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he created a tsunami from one of the pools that devastated much of the hotel. In the aftermath, 520 landed in a palm tree, where a mindless Stitch incompetently catapulted him away, much to Lilo's discouragement. 520 later made his way to a reservoir, but was captured by Lilo and Stitch before he could jump into the water to create a tsunami. However, Gantu attacked at that moment and grabbed 520, but Stitch was able to trick Gantu and recapture 520 after a brief struggle, switching the experiment with a pineapple in the process. After Lilo and Stitch convinced 520 that they meant him no harm, the three rushed to the beach for Lilo's sand-sculpting competition. Stitch and 520 played complacently until Gantu arrived to try and capture 520 one more time, forcing Stitch to build a life-size sand fortress around him, Lilo and 520. When Gantu began to tear into the sand castle, 520 jumped from the castle into the ocean, where he then created a massive tsunami that washed Gantu away to San Francisco. 520, named Cannonball, later found his one true place making perfect waves for surfing. Cannonball reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Cannonball made a cameo at the end of "Swirly" where he slid into a wading pool. In "Houdini", Cannonball was one of the audience for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Finder", Cannonball was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Richter and Yang. In "Dupe", Cannonball was one of the four experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing Hawaiian pajamas. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Cannonball was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Cannonball and the other malevolent experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Cannonball made another cameo in "Felix" in his one true place. Cannonball was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Remmy", Cannonball was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch Cannonball was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Cannonball, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Cannonball participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by flattening attacking Leroys with his butt. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Cannonball is shown to be shy and harmless, and simply loves making waves. He also has a tendency not to look before he leaps. Gallery Trivia *Cannonball's pod color is blue. *Cannonball is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 520 Primary function: Creates giant waves." *Cannonball's body appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters